


僧侍

by DuluDuluDu



Series: 短小停车场 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 各种cp短打，偏好蓝宿舍、近战乱炖、ALL光、光拉哈等等等等……没说到不一定没有，没有的不一定以后不写，收藏一下常来看看，有事没事吃肉完事儿自首站高赞，品质保证什么时候脑洞能自己写下来呢？这样我的停车场很快就塞满了】醒醒
Relationships: 各种npc及光之战士cp, 各种种族cp, 各种职业cp
Series: 短小停车场 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686685





	僧侍

侍被人猛地从腰后一揽，半抱着急冲冲拐进小金街背面的小巷子里。黄金港最繁华的商业街灯火通明，仿佛将夜晚的黑暗剪断一般。在他们踏进小巷子的瞬间，这黑暗仿佛在他们身边合拢了，剧团招揽客人的声音像隔了层布般模糊。  
武僧的喘息和胡茬蹭到了他脸上，侍眯起眼，把手搭在他搂着他腰的手上面。两人的脚步声回荡在空空荡荡的巷子里。  
侍的腰已经软了，在武僧把他抵到墙上，舌头伸进他嘴里的一瞬间。武僧舔舐着他的牙床，吮吸着他，像汲取甘泉般啧啧作响。他的手急切地分开武士红色的长摆，向他身后摸去。  
武僧睁开了眼。他的舌头稍稍退出侍微张的嘴。  
“湿的。”武僧低声说，像在陈述一件事，却从深处含着危险的味道。  
侍的眼睛湿润了。他喉结上下动了动，错开眼神。武僧的手指在他肛口揉着，偶尔仿佛不小心一般滑进去一点，让他从囊袋到阴茎都猛的一抽。  
“是...是的。”他低头，脸仿佛想埋进围巾里。他的手无处可放，只好搭到了武僧的肩膀上，像搂着他的脖子般。  
“你一个人，屁股里塞着润滑剂，在小金街游荡？”武僧侧头叼住侍的耳朵，含含糊糊从喉咙里问，“这么玩爽吗？”他的手指狡黠地在这个问题中插入侍的屁眼。  
侍猛喘了口气，呜咽一声，把脸埋进武僧的脖颈。  
武僧两根手指轻轻松松插了插侍，在侍的屁股里面弯了弯，搔他的内壁。他感到怀里的侍绷紧了。  
“说呀。”虽然武僧早就硬地能日墙，但他想延长这快感。把平时不苟言笑的侍逗得泪水涟涟求他上自己是他的一大乐趣。  
“......”侍尽力维持着站立的姿势，他软在墙和武僧热腾腾的肉体之间。在武僧加入第三根手指的时候，他发出了爽到的声音，又尴尬的咽了一半回去，让这声呻吟听起来仿佛梗在胸膛。  
“叫。”武僧低头。侍紧紧闭住的眼睛就在他嘴边，他无法控制自己不去亲他眼皮、舔他溢出来的泪。睫毛刮在他的舌尖，武僧觉得自己的心都被这羽毛般的睫毛搔到了。  
侍摇头。他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在武僧的下颌。  
武僧嬉笑了一声。“那我帮你。”他抽出手指，急吼吼解开裤子，把侍袍子厚重的下摆推到他腰上。他托着他的屁股，龟头已经触到了他的肛口。  
侍迷迷蒙蒙地睁眼看他。在武僧插入他时他仰着脖子眯着眼睛呻吟出声。太烫了，武僧又大又沉的东西，堵在他体内。  
武僧满足地喘气。这个姿势有点累，但他的肌肉就是为此准备的。他的屁股上下摆动着，阴茎在侍的体内进进出出，衣服上的铁饰随着他的动作叮咣作响。侍的声音大了起来，当他被颠得狠的时候他会低头泪眼婆娑地透过发丝的缝隙看武僧。  
“慢...慢一点...”他口齿不清地请求，舌头似乎为该舒爽地呻吟还是求饶而迷惑。  
被干得浑身软在自己身上的侍太可爱了，武僧没办法控制自己不欺负他。他猛地放慢了插侍的速度，眼睛野兽般盯着还没缓过一口气的侍，然后毫无预兆地一插到底。  
侍被干得甩了下腰。他合不住的嘴中逸出有爽到的尖叫，舌尖微微外伸。然后他彻底酥了，快感在武僧发狠的攻击下飞速积累。  
“呜——别这样啊啊——”侍喘息。他乳头和阴茎早早地立了起来，蹭在衣服上生疼。他甚至怀疑他的前液把自己堆在腰上的衣服蹭湿了一小块。可这怎么能怪他呢，他的前列腺在被发现后就一直肿胀着承受武僧的攻击。  
武僧现在也没有余地去逗他了——他干狠了。侍温暖、湿润、又紧致的屁股，一晚上，专门为他而打开，把他的魂都要吸走了。光想象着侍皱着眉，红着脸，不好意思但又咬牙跪在床上给自己做扩张的样子，他就能即刻射满侍都肚子。他不敢再想象了，但侍撅着屁股塌着腰，向他露出褶皱的菊穴的画面仿佛塞壬般滑进他的脑海。他低吼一声，卡住侍的腰，飞快地撞了几下后，射了进去。  
两个人干了个爽，说不出话，巷子里回荡着错乱的喘息。  
武僧一手托着侍的屁股，一手撩起他袍子，摸向他的阴茎。他的唇贴上了侍的喉结。  
“射了不。”他含混地说。一手滑腻。侍颤抖着点头。  
武僧的唇继续上滑，找到了侍的。两个人交换了一个汗津津的吻。  
“走吧。”武僧把侍放了下来，搂住他以防他一个腿软摔倒。侍红色的衣摆垂到了脚踝，武僧满意地拍了拍他装满他精液的屁股。  
侍惊恐的盯着他。他从来没有不替他清洗过。现在怎么回去？就这样完全不处理吗？  
武僧的嘴角勾了起来，压向侍，舌头伸进侍的耳廓画了个圈。  
“没人看得出的。走吧。”  
他不由分说地扣着侍的手，把他牵向热闹的街市。  
侍知道自己的脸一定很红，但他无暇顾及人们是否盯着他的脸看出什么端倪。他全部的注意力都用在夹紧自己的屁股，不要让自己的兜裆布湿掉了。  
真是...真是太过分了。他想。  
但他还是悄悄扣紧了武僧的手。


End file.
